Its A Date?
by Eureka666
Summary: Mr.Kennedy has finally gotten a title shot against Randy Orton. Candice has been hanging off him like a dog and some mixed feelings were distracting him from getting the belt he dreamed of. WARNING:SLASH
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED! They belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. I did not recieve any money from writing this. Remember its fiction!!!

"Monday Night RAW is Live NOW!" exclaimed Jim Ross.

" Well J.R. I can't wait for our main event tonight!" said Jerry.

" I know, King. Ladies and Gentlemen we have one heck of a match later on! The WWE Champion Randy Orton will face Mr. Kennedy in a No DQ Title Match !"

" Kennedy." stated King

" huh?" asked Ross

"Come on. J.R. you know Mr.Kennedy can't say his name without the signature Kennedy afterwards!" said King in surprise.

"Okay...Well there you have it. Our main event for tonight!"

Backstage Kennedy was pacing back and forth in his dressing room practically grinding a hole in the floor. Okay, I have one shot. One chance at the gold tonight. I should be thinking strategically right now. But then why? Why am I thinking about my openent more than my strategy?

Sighing in frustration, Kennedy started going over his lines for his interview in a half hour.  
"I'm gonna get that title...Bla...Bla...Bla" Kennedy said aloud as reviewed the sheet

A knock at the door made him glare at the large piece of wood before walking over and opening it to reveal an angry looking Randy Orton. He was about to slam the door in his face when Orton shoved his way into the tiny room and pushed the door shut.

"What the hell do you want?" "Can't you see I'm trying to prepare myself to beat YOU in our match?" asked Ken.

" Sure whatever, but I am here to ask you something" stated Randy

Kennedy looked at him expectingly, as if saying well, what do you want?

" Well, you don't beat around the bush do you?"

Waiting and obviously not getting an answer, Randy continued.

"I'm here to purpose a plan. Now before you get your panties in a bunch, let me talk."

"I know this is your first title match for a world title, but if you lay down tonight I will make sure you get another. My main target right now is Cena. I have a bone to pick with him. You know what I mean?" said Randy.

Ken stared at him for a minute like he was metally unstable then said, " Okay listen. One I don't wear panties, two damn right its my first, and three No I will not "lay down" tonight because frankly i dont care if you hate Cena or not. I am getting this match tonight!"

Orton looked like he was about to leave before Kennedy found himself forcefully pressed against a wall and felt Orton's harsh breathing on his neck.

" Listen here little man I don't think you heard me right. I'm no longer asking you I'm telling you. And let's just say if you don't go down the right path, you will end up getting lost and hurt!"

Kennedy narrowed his eyes. Little man? Little Man! Who do I like? Fucking RAT MYSTERIO?! Pushing Orton away from him, he realized his fears may have came true. His title shot is long gone. Wait! What am i thinking? He's Randy Orton, not Vince McMahon!

" Fuck you!" yelled Kennedy

" I worked too damn hard for this shot to submit to you without even trying!"

Still being held on the wall by Randy, Ken looked up to see Randy's eyes filled with raw lust and want. Okay, thats odd and thrilling at the same time... Naw, that can not be lust he thought.

" Hmm, rough are you? "Don't worry I like them like that."

Kennedy almost choked on his tounge after that statement.

Randy was so close to his mouth right now Kennedy can count his eye lashes. Just as he was about to give into his fantasy, Orton pulled away and stated, " Looks like you have more thinking to do eh?" And with that, he gave Ken a small quick peck on his lips and left feeling cocky and proud of himself for causing such a reaction.

Kennedy walked over to the dressing room couch and dropped himself on it. Weird, he looked pissed. Then kissed me  
Hold on. Back up! He.Kissed.Me.

Looking down at his ring wear and saw the buldge in them he figured out it was true. This is truly crazy!

Part 2: The Interview

Who does he think he is anyway? He thinks he can say "no" to me? I'm Randy Orton!

Orton snorted to himself while walking down the hall to the interview set where Kennedy was answering questions about his match. He stood to the side just out of Ken's view.

Orton heard Maria ask, " So Mr.Kennedy Kennedy, you say your going to win the Belt tonight. What makes you so confident?"

"Well Maria, I'm Mr.Kennedy and its basically proven i'm going to win. Check all your dictionaries because if you look up Mr.Kennedy you will see the word "greatness" multiple times."

" Oh. Well, last week you were in a mixed tag team match with Candice. I saw some chemistry between you and Candice and I think the fans saw it too. How are things going between you and her?" asked Maria in her squeaky voice.

Randy Orton tensed up when Maria asked that and had no idea why. Hmm, I mean when I threatened Ken back in his dressing room i felt something inside me light up but that was just heat of the moment right? Me getting what I want would be the thing turning me on. Right? Not Ken. Yep, definitly not Kennedy. Hes not even remotly hot. Infact I'm gonna ask Ashley out right now. She's hot. Yep, smokin'!

Kennedy thought about the question. Me and Candice? Wow. People are really blind if they saw any amount and chemistry between me her. Shes nice and all but she is not my type. I think she hypnotized the fans because I know she had a crush on me for sometime now and all of a sudden everyone thinks we are the perfect couple. I think otherwise, I can't imagine a date with her and her annoying voice! AHH! Headachs!

" I will tell you this once, there is nothing going on between me and Candice-"

Randy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. How weird, he doesn't find Candice attractive when most men would lick the ground she walked on. he thought.

"However I will tell you that this interview is done and next time you interview me, I will have the WWE belt around my waist. Oh, and Randy Orton,"

Orton jumped at the accusing tone that was being used with his name.

"See you out there." 

Mrrrr.Kennedyyyy!!!...Kennedy!

I turn up the trouble till' it gets real loud! etc.

Well, here he comes. thought Randy.The sneaky, agressive, se-...Woah! Was I about to say sexy? Okay, maybe I was. But not about Ken! To Candice...Candice? What the hell is she doing out here?

"Accompanied to the ring by Candice, Mr.Kennedy!" announced Lilian

That explained it.

"Come on babe! Your gonna kick Randy's butt!" exclaimed Candice.

Oh man. What have I gotten myself into? I have this women showing off her boobs to me like I'm actually going to look at them. No offence Candice but, blah! I like natural women.

Ding! Ding!

( The match starts and Randy and Kennedy beat the holy hell out of each other. In the end Randy retains the championship by DQ when he hits Ken with a steel chair and knocks him out.)

Okay, I just need to hit the Kenton Bomb and this match is over! Wait. What the heck?

Then the world suddenly went dark for Ken Kennedy.

Chaper 3- Its a Date?

Kennedy woke up with a dull pain behind his eyes and found the light in the room way too bright. After blinking his eyes a couple of times he saw Shannon Moore sitting on a table next to John Cena.

"What happened?" asked Ken.

Shannon Moore and John Cena jumped a little then turned around obviously surprised by Ken's sudden question.

" Well Dog, you were in a match with Orton and he was losing to you." started Cena

" And then he hit you in the head with a steel chair." finished Shannon.

It took a second for it to come back to him, but once it did Kennedy was up and walking quickly to the door.

" Ken the medic said you need to stay-"

" Save it Shannon!" yelled Kennedy as he walked past. He felt really bad for yelling at him but he had to deal with Orton before he left.

Where the hell is he? Kennedy asked himself. He stopped and thought for a second. After a match, would you go to your hotel? No. Showers!

Stepping into the steam filled room he looked around for Orton.  
"There you are!" exclaimed Kennedy stomping over to Randy who was done getting dressed and picking up his bag.

"Hmm, looks like you got lost Ken."

" Me lost? No. I found what I was looking for and it is right in front of me." stated Kennedy

" Object of interest, eh?" smirked Orton but then said,  
" Kennedy I know you want this title bad but face it John Cena is getting the title next, Steph said so." informed Randy

The combined feeling of losing his match and never getting a chance at the title he dreamed of made a crushed look appear on Ken Kennedy's face.

Wow. I didn't know the title meant THAT much to Ken thought Randy. Maybe I should invite him out with me and Ashley tonight for a double date. I'm sure he will bring Candice along with all the talk going around about the two of them

" Look man, i'm really sorry about hitting you with the chair. Steph made some last minute changes and I couldn't find you to break the news." said Orton.

Feeling slightly better knowing that Randy didn't intend to hit him with a chair he asked,  
" What about the thing you said with me getting lost and hurt." asked Ken. His face was full of suspicion.

" I messed with your head. Its what I do best." said Randy smiling.

Okay what did he mean by that? Messing with my head is what he does best  
His thoughts were interrupted by Randy talking.

"Huh? What did you say man" asked Ken

" Well, if you payed attention you wouldn't have needed to ask that." Randy said.

"Just tell me!" Mr.Kennedy snapped.

" I asked If you wanted to go out on a double date with me and Ashley tonight."

" Me and Ashley, you and Candice"

A double date? I haven't been on one of those since high school! But the last one I went one was fun...

"Um, sure. I just need to ask Candice." said Ken.

" Wait. I thought you guys were-"

" Stop right there Mr.Orton! No, we are not dating. It seems she started that rumor and it is not true. Candice isn't even my type." shouted Ken who was shocked thinking that Randy was smarter than to believe rumors were true.

" Candice isn't your type? The what the hell is?" asked a shocked Randy Orton.

" I like people who are 100 natural, if you really want to know." said Ken

" 100 natural? Okay, what ever floats your boat. I was thinking we can go to the movies with our dates then to a pizza place after."

" Sounds cool." replied Ken before Candice appeared by his side.

" Hey babe. Whatcha up to?" she asked while chewing a piece of bubble gum.

" Uh nothing. Hey, do you wanna hang out with me, Randy, and Ashley tonight? We can go to a movie and then get some pizza." said Ken.

"Like a date?"

"No, not like a da-"

" Okay, a double date! Awesome! Well, me and Torrie have to go shopping. Bye!" said Candice blowing him a kiss.  
Ken stared at her for a bit before turning back to Randy. Is that a look of jealousy on his face?

" Rand?"

" Huh?... Yea?" asked Randy who was trying to not attack the poor girl.

" Nothing. So, uh. Around seven tonight right?" asked Kennedy.

" Yep. See you there." said Randy who at the moment decided to say something he never thought he would say. But hey, he was the Legend Killer. He could do whatever he wanted and never have to face a negative

" Oh. And Ken?"

"Yes?"

" I am also, 100 natural." and with that said, he left the shower room to get back to the hotel. Leaving Kennedy with a shocked look on his face and a confused state of mind.

Please Review!

Tanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Waiting in front of the movie house Ken was trying to find something he had in common with Candice. So far nothing was found and he didn't think there was anything to find.

" So, he was like "Yea" and I was like "no way!" Candice was rambling on about a date she went on with a truck driver. Can she please shut up? Save me someone  
And as if planned, Randy and Ashley were making there way to them while having a heated discussion.

"Well if he hadn't said that, I wouldn't have broken up with him!" yelled Ashley who was also talking about a passed date.  
" I'm just saying' I think you should have gave him another chance." replied The Legend Killer.

Rolling her eyes, Candice greeted them and they all went into the building. After sitting down all the way in the back they realized they just made it in time because they movie was starting.

Damn, its been a half hour and I still don't get the point! thought Ken. Stupid Tom Cruise

"Hey, do you get this film?" whispered Randy.  
" I don't have a fucking clue" Ken whispered back. Turning to look at Orton his eyes went wide seeing how close they were.

"Um, wheres Candice and Ashley?" he asked.

" Went to the bathroom. And if you have ever been on a date before you know they will be in there for hours." Randy stated sill in "whispering mode".

"Yea, I know what you mean."

Looking back at the movie he thought about what Randy had said to him earlier. "I'm also 100 natural" I wonder what he meant with that... Was he hitting on me?

Shifting in his seat he glanced at Randy and wondered what it what be like to give him a kiss. That one earlier today wasn't bad at all, in fact I would do it again in a heartbeat. Okay, I really need to watch the movie. Not Randy. And he did just that.

A little while later Candice and Torrie joined them again and things in the movie were starting to heat up. Things are starting to heat up here as well thought Ken. During the movie Randy put a friendly arm around Ken's shoulders. Atleast I think its a "friendly" arm.

"Guys, me and Torrie are going to get more drinks. Do you want anything?" asked Candice

" No, were fine." replied Randy answering for the both of us.

" Okay, be right back" She said, then the two walked away.

Then all of a sudden two soft lips were against Kennedy's. Shocked, he didn't move for a moment. Then once he regained his senses he kissed back eagerly. Breaking apart for air the two looked at each other. Randy's face was full of lust and Ken's was too.  
Without thinking Ken went in for another kiss.

Several minutes later they broke apart, and just in time too. Torrie and Ashley were just making there way over.

After the movie they continued with their plans and went out for pizza.

"What a lovely place." Candice commented while walking in.

The place was indeed lovely. For a pizza shop it had a nice layout complete with a brick oven to give the place a fire glow.

After getting a table and looking at the menus, they all decided to split a pie. When the waiter came over they placed their order and started talking about the latest story lines and such.  
I wonder how Randy feels about this whole thing. I mean, one minute we are not even friends and the next we are making out in a movie house. Should I ask him? Yea. Later.

After finishing their food, Kennedy drove Candice back to her hotel and he returned to his. Stepping inside he took off his shoes a crashed on his bed. I wonder who I am rooming with tonight. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 12:35. Who ever it is, they sure do get in pretty late he thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

Not even five minutes later Randy strolled into the room shocked about who was his roommate for the week.

Ken Kennedy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up from a deep sleep was hard for Randy. The whole concept of having to take your body away from one of its essential processes was just appalling to him. But of course he had to do it anyway. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 12:47 PM.

" Could have slept a little longer." muttered Randy getting up and stretching unaware of Ken sleeping on the other bed.

Ken had gotten up earlier than Randy and while walking back from the bathroom he saw him laying on the second bed in the room. So he decided to lay down and wait for him to wake up. After waiting 15 minutes he fell back to sleep.

Randy turned around and saw the other pro wrestler sleeping on top of the blankets with his arms folded behind his head. Smirking he pounced on Ken waking him up.

" What the hell dude?" he shouted.

Randy just laughed and Ken stared at the man with angry eyes. After calming down Randy looked at him his face full of mischief

" Um, can you stop that?" asked Ken, "Its kind of scaring me."

" What did you think of last night?" Randy asked

" What about it? " "We went to the movies and got some pizza."

" No, I meant this part." said Randy and gave him a peck on the mouth.

Ken blushed and looked down.

" Uh. I...kinda liked it..." replied Ken

" You kind of liked it?" asked Randy

"Yea." Ken squeaked out.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

He climbed on top of Ken and kissed him hard and passionate. After hearing a moan from the man under underneath him he slide his hands under his loose shirt and played with Ken's chest.

"Randy."

Randy had removed his shirt now and was kissing his chest.

"Randy." Ken said a little more forcefully.

He stopped and looked up.

"Yea?"

"Um, I gotta get in the shower." he said and ran into the bathroom.

Randy heard the water turn on and sighed.

' Okay. I declare this day to officially suck. I'm confused about Ken and I have a fucking title match tonight on ECW...And a hard on.'

Since he already took a shower the night before, Randy got dressed and went to meet up with one of his closest friends from ECW.

Turning on the water to super hot, Ken stepped into the shower. The water felt great on his tense and sore muscles from his match yesterday on Monday Night RAW. With a groan he started to soap his body and blond hair. He started to think about Randy.

' I don't know. He is a nice guy and all but what about Vince? Would he approve of this? One if someone found out? Could I get fired? '

' But then again, he did feel good on top of me before. What am I talking about? He felt awesome. His hands feeling me and his lips kis-. I have to stop this before I get hard again.'

The water started to get cold so he jumped out and dried himself off with one of the hotel towels. Looking in the mirror he knew he needed to apologize to Randy sometime today for just walking away before. But that was later. Now he needed to talk to one of his closest friends from SmackDown, who he also need to apologize to.

Okay. Um. This is the new chapter. I just wanna know if they should get "down and dirty" LOL. or keep it "clean".

Please tell me!

Tanks!

OH! Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

(: 


	4. Chapter 4

Closing the door to his hotel room, Ken made his way down the hall. Everyone from Smack Down was staying in the the Holiday Inn down the road and the one person he needed to have a chat with was on that particular brand.

"Hey man."

Turning around Ken saw Dave Batista walking towards him. " Are you going in the elevator? " he asked.

"Yea, step right in." replied Kennedy who pressed the button to the lobby.

"So, how are things?" asked Dave trying to make small talk.

"Fine, I guess." 

'One floor down, 3 to go.' thought Ken.

" Hey Dave? Can I ask you something? "

" Shoot. "

" Aren't you on Smack Down?" he asked frowning from thinking.

" Yea. Why? "

" Isn't everyone on Smack Down supposed to be staying at the Holiday Inn?"

" Sure are. I got my room key right here." he said showing Ken the key.

" Then, why are you here?"

Just then the bell rung and the doors opened.

" Well, I was dropping by to see a certain Hardy." he replied stepping out of the elevator.

' Hardy? Never mind.' thought Ken ' I don't wanna know '

-------------------------------------------

Knocking on the door of room 208 Kennedy hoped Edge was not out somewhere else. He had forgotten to call him to inform that he was coming over. All those thoughts were vanished when Adam opened the door.

" Hey man. I didn't expect you knocking on my door at this hour. " he greeted

" Yea, I need to talk to you about something. And Adam? It's 1:20 in the afternoon."

" Really? Anyway, you know how late I can and will sleep. Come in. "

Ken entered the room and glanced around. Same as any hotel he has been to except for the fact that there were cloths all over the room and a sleeping Matt Hardy in the one bed in the room. ' Looks like Jeff wasn't the only lucky brother. '

" Matt! Matt get your lazy ass up! " groaning he turned over and fell right out of the bed.

" Up! Up! Up! Me and Ken need to talk. Now. " he yelled at Matt who was picking himself off the floor with a pained look on his face.

" Hey Ken. Bye Ken. Mornin' babe. Goodbye babe." said the Older Hardy as he exited the room.

" So, what's up? " asked Adam sitting on the unmade bed.

" Okay, I don't know how to start so I will just dive right in. I was getting ready to do a title match. You know, the one on Monday Night RAW this past week? "

Adam nodded remembering Ken mentioning something about a title shot a few weeks back.

" Randy came into the room and proposed that I let him win and I of course said no. But that's not it. He also uh... How should I say this? Came on to me. Yea, I think that fits. "

" He flirted with you?! " asked Edge in shock.

" He kissed me too. " informed Kennedy

" Wow. Hold up. He flirted and kissed you? Damn. Randy Orton? If he wants you, take him up on the offer! Word backstage says he is a good lay."

" That's just it! I don't want a "good lay". I want a... I want... I don't know what I want." said Ken.

" I'm not a rocket scientist but I believe you just began to say you wanted a relationship. " Edge said while laying down on the bed and closing his eyes trying to think of something he can suggest for Ken.

Ken sighed at sat down in a large green chair. He looked deep in thought. " Man. I don't know. I used to think relationships were for normal people with a white picket fence and a Golden Retriever. Not a WWE wrestler. But maybe I do want something like that."

" This thing is totally up to you man. I don't what Randy wants from you. He might want to settle down too. Who knows? The dating game is something I didn't like to play, that's why me and Matt are together now. We were both looking for the same thing."

" Is there anyway I can find out before I do anything? I really don't want to get emotionally hurt. That will distract me from wrestling and then who know? I can get fired or - "

" Ken calm down. How about you date someone else for a while? If Randy gets jealous, you got your man. If not, then at least you know that he wasn't for you."

Kennedy snapped his fingers and jumped up. " Dude that's ingenious! Thanks so much! " He then gave Edge a hug and ran out the door. Only to come back in a couple minutes later. " One problem. Who I can pretend to date?" he asked. His head poking through the door.

" Trust me, I have someone. Meet me tomorrow at the bar down the road. The one with the dead pig sign outside."

" Am I going to regret this? I mean your ideas aren't known to be the best things going' "

" Shut up! " Adam said playfully.

" See ya! "

Walking down the hall Ken thought he had everything sorted out, while on the other side of town Randy was feeling the exact opposite.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

" Seriously John! I don't have the slightest clue what to do! "

Morrison just laughed from his place at the bar. " Rand, Ken doesn't even look gay or feminine in the tiniest way. What in the hell made you kiss him?"

After ordering a beer Randy turned to look at him. " You don't need to look feminine if you're gay. And to answer your question, there's just something' about him that made me do it."

John Snorted and took a sip of his drink. " Let's make this quick okay? "

Randy rolled his eyes but nodded.

" First, are you attracted to Ken in any way?"

"Duh."

"Good. Good. Second, if you do something with him will you regret it the next day?"

" No. I never regret anything I do."

" Okay. Last, do you want a long term thing?"

Randy blushed. " Uh.Sure?"

"Yes or no? " asked Morrison. He slammed his empty glass down.

" Yes."

John put a couple bills down on the counter and stood up. " Well, I'm done here. Goodbye Randy. I need to find Miz now. Wish me luck? "

"Good luck you bastard."

Grinning he ran out the door to his blue sports car.

" Randy, you really need to talk to him." he said to himself and then ordered another drink.

A/N : What did you think of this chapter? Please review! My brain depends on it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter of "Its a date"! woo!

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis pointed out to me that Randy got DQed in a no DQ match. I laughed out loud at my mistake. Ha ha. Thanks!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next night Ken found himself pulling into a parking lot wishing he had said no to Adam yesterday.  
'Knowing Adam, he found me some prison dude named Bubba.'

The place had a 19th century feel to it. And was that a moose head hanging on the wall? Soon Ken's eyes found Edge sitting at a table in a dark corner.

" Hey Adam." he greeted and then sat down. " Where's this guy you told me about yesterday? Actually, I should really call him Superman for helping me out with this... situation I'm in."

" He went into the bathroom. Just wait and see. Until then, tell me. Did you see Randy yesterday after you left?"

" Once. I was about to fall asleep. He came stumbling in completely drunk. I hope he didn't drive back to the hotel yesterday. That would have been like giving a Chainsaw to you!"

" Oh you're a funny one, Kennedy. Just wait, one day you will get you're ass handed to you by the Rated R Superstar.."

A young girl then walked over to the table. She couldn't have been over 19. " Would you guys like something to drink? Half price martinis tonight."

Ken decided he would stay away from alcohol " I'll take a coke, please."

"Okay. And you?" she asked gesturing to Adam.

" Pepsi would be great. Thanks."

" I will be back in a couple minutes with the drinks." and Becky left.

" Hey little miss. I'm with them. Give me the same as the bleach blond kid." a strong voice said.

Looking toward the voice Ken saw Brock Lesnar waving at him. He waved back slightly shocked. ' Okay, not really Bubba, but damn close.'

"Adam. What the hell? You want me to pretend to date Brock Lesnar? Randy would never come near me again! The guy is known to be protective to whoever he is dating!"

Adam was playing with a sugar packet on the table ignoring Ken's angry gaze.

"Adam answer me!" he commanded getting a little annoyed now.

" Brock isn't that bad." Adam said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

" I know I'm not. " the large man said sitting down.

" Hey Brock. " mumbled Ken.

" What's up with you? Are you still not sure about this little plan Adam came up with? Because if you aren't, let me tell you, I'm not one-hundred percent on this either."

Ken glared at Adam. " No, it's not that. I have faith in you Brock."

"Oh, okay. Good."

Becky returned and placed their drinks on the table. Taking a sip, Ken made a face. " Is it just me or does this stuff taste like shit?"

" It's definitely not you." Brock and Adam both said and they all pushed their glasses to the middle of the table.

" Why do you think they have a dead pig outside?" Edge asked.

" They killed the poor pig because it was drinking all their bad tasting beer, and you know how pigs like dirt, then placed it out there for decoration." stated Lesnar.

" I think you're right."

Ken rolled his eyes at their stupidity. Even if he didn't know the real reason for the barn animal being there, he knew it wasn't because of what they had just came up with.

" Do you want me to go back with you to your hotel tonight?" asked Brock

Looking up from the old wood floor he replied, " Why? I'm not drunk and I have my rental car here."

" Not like that Ken. To make it look like we are dating."

"Um, Okay. But just to let you know, Randy is rooming with me."

"Really? Perfect. Let him walk in on us doing something." said Lesnar smirking.

Ken coughed " What do you mean, 'doing something'?" he asked using air quotations.

" Anything. Kissing, cuddling, hugging. You name it. We just have to make sure he gets the picture that we are together. Hopefully that will make him jealous. "

" And that's what we need, right Adam?" Ken asked, glancing at him. However, Edge wasn't there. Looking around the bar he found that he left.

" Maybe he went to the bathroom." suggested Lesnar.

"Yea, come on. Let's look."

They both left money on the table and walked to the door. After calling his name and looking around Brock's cell phone rang. It was Adam.

" Copeland, where the hell did you go? We were all talking and then you left without telling us. What is up with that?" It sounded as if Edge was in a car.

Adam laughed and said, " Sorry, Hurricane. Got a call from Matt. He needed help with some important stuff and.." he trailed off.

" I see. Maybe I can help Matt too, in fact I'm on my way over right now."

" No! No. That won't be necessary! Really I got it. " he insisted.

" You sure? " Brock asked pretending to sound concerned.

" Positive. Bye. " Edge said before hanging up.

He laughed and placed his phone back in his pocket. " The Rated R Superstar was tending to a horny Hardy."

Ken rolled his eyes for the second time that night. " And he didn't even tell us? He's really nice."

"He sure is."

They both stood there not really knowing what to say before Ken spoke up. " We should go now, it's getting late and I have a house show tomorrow."

" Yea, I have to work out early too." and with that, they left the Dead Pig Bar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Groaning Randy Orton rolled out of bed. 'Damn did I get hit by and not know it?' He walked over to his bag and got out his cloths for the day. Picking up his watch he saw it was 6:30 at night. 'What the hell did I do last night?' He took a minute to think about it. ' Let's see, I woke up. I saw Ken. I kissed Ken. I talked to John. I got wasted. Yep, those events would definitely get me to sleep about a day. I wonder where Ken is...' He sighed and stuffed his cloths back in the suitcase, then fell face first on the bed. ' Here are my options, I can tell Kennedy and have a fifty percent chance of rejection or I won't tell him and not get rejected...But then how would I know if he feels the same about me? I won't know and dammit I'm to curious for that!' I'll talk next time I see him'.

Just as Randy finished that thought Ken came into the room with Brock hanging off him and kissing his neck. They both stopped as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

" Sup man?" asked Brock

Randy couldn't respond. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it all a game? He he imagined the strong connection between him and Ken? Randy didn't think so until this very moment. Without a word he got up and left the room, walking past a greeting hand from Brock Lesnar. 


	6. Chapter 6

The light shining through the curtains is what had woken Ken up at six in the morning. At least, he thought it was. Starting to get up he realized he couldn't. Something big was on him. Something very big. Then that large thing snored. Brock Lesnar.

"Brock. Get up." No answer, so he tried again. "Brock move." Still nothing.

There was only one thing to do now. One limb at a time, he moved Brock just enofe to slide out from under him. When he finally got into the shower he realized that there was really nothing to do. Today was Wednesday, the WWE Superstars' off day. That let them get their stuff ready for the next town and work out. Some break. After washing up and drying off, Ken walked back in the room. Brock was still asleep, and he looked pretty comfy laying there. Probably warm too. After a moment of thought he rolled into the bed and snuggled up right next to Lesnar. He really was warm...

One knock. Two knocks. Three kno-. Nope, Randy just gotten two taps on the door before MVP opened his hotel room with an anything but happy look on his face. " Randy it's six in the morning, what do you want? What if I had some ladies waiting for me?"

Randy tried to see past him. He stood on his toes and peered over Montel's shoulder. " Are these ladies you speak of invisible? Because I don't need lies right now. I've had my fill for today and the sun isn't even up yet. What I need is a place to sleep."

Muttering under his breath, MVP stood aside and let Randy pass through. " Next time, you won't be so lucky. " He laid down and was moving around. The bed just didn't seem comfortable anymore. The fact that his guest was just standing in the middle of the room didn't help either. " Randy are you going to sleep on the couch or am I going to have to tape you to it? Because I have a roll of duck tape right here." To prove his point, he opened the drawer next to his bed and took the tape out.

Randy didn't want to say anything that would make him angry. So he sat on the couch. Not ready to lay down yet. To many thoughts were making his head pound. Stupid emotions, stupid Brock Lesnar, and stupid Ken Kennedy. Nothing was ever easy for him. He had to win against John Cena to get the damn WWE belt! Now he has to go through Brock Lesnar to get the one person he ever cared for. Montel's annoying babbling brought him out of the not-so-nice thoughts.

" And trust me, I will kick your ass. " MVP finished.

Randy stared at him. He didn't hear one thing that was just said.

" Were you even listening? "

Orton shook his head and laid down. He was happy he was getting tired again. Today was their day off.

MVP looked shocked. Who would ignore Montel Vontanious Porter? Half man, half amazing! Well, Randy sure was.

" You jerk! Don't fall asleep! I'm not even done talking to you! Do you hear me? Do you! "

No answer.

" Yea, well... You better not touch my stuff or I will carry out my threat from two minutes ago!" MVP left the room, slamming the door in the process. Problaly going to the gym for an early workout. But that did not matter to Randy because he was already in the middle of a nice nap.

I'm so sorry for the horrible wait! Two people in my family had passed recently and I just didn't have time to write, so I wrote this tiny chapter. I just hope you like it.

Bye, Bye for now! 


End file.
